


Meeting of the minds

by elysabethmortimer



Series: Best Billionaire Friends [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mentioned Cassandra Cain, Mentioned Dick Grayson, Mentioned Jason Todd, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysabethmortimer/pseuds/elysabethmortimer
Summary: Bruce is in New York and decides to stop by Stark Tower
Series: Best Billionaire Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122701
Kudos: 29





	Meeting of the minds

“Mr Stark,“ A voice that seemed to come from the ceiling yet didn’t surprise the man with his head on the desk.

“Yes, Jarvis“ Tony Stark said, exasperated and tired (though he’d never admit it) from going on a building spree which basically consisted of him eating pizza, occasional bags of chips, drinking coffee and sleeping as little needed to function.

“Sir, it seems that the Prince of Gotham, Mr Wayne is coming up the elevator and shall be in the main living room in four minutes “. At Jarvis‘s words, Tony seemed to perk up before realizing the implications of his best friend and a founder of the billionaire superhero group (patent pending) coming to the tower.

“Jarvis, how many avengers are currently inside the main or secondary living areas?”. Jarvis‘s response made him pale enough to say he looked like a ghost.

“Currently all six avengers are in the tower including you, also Mr Wayne will be coming into the main living room in two minutes where Mrs Romanoff, Mr Barton, Mr Rogers are watching the news while Mr Banner is in his lab and Mr Odinson is in his room” 

Tony started to run knowing that if the spy twins met Bruce, the world would probably be over by the time he got down there. Once Tony got down to the living room, he sighed in relief that Bruce hadn’t gotten out of the elevator.

“Ding” and with that sound Tony started to plan his funeral.

Wayne walked out of the elevator looking less than the billionheir the public knew him as, wearing a pair of black sweatpants, a long red sleeve shirt from Yale, and a pair of sunglasses. 

“It's been a while hasn’t it, Tony. Didn’t you nearly die last week?”

“Don't you know Wayne, the good live forever, but the truly awesome die and come back.”

“Never thought I'd see the day Tony Stark called me awesome.”

“I didn't say that.”

“You said the truly awesome die and come back to life, I was declared dead for seven years.”

“Wow Tony, I didn’t know you actually had friends,” Clint spoke while wondering why Bruce Wayne was there.

“You wound me. I have many friends,” Tony said as if offended.

Bruce smirked and chimes in, "They’re not friends if you have slept with them."

Tony bared his teeth and said, "Screw you, Wayne. Besides, what do you call Kyle then?" 

“A person whom I haven’t slept with. I’ve got to set a good example for the children.” 

Tony spoke, “Bruce, I've met both Jason and Dick multiple times, what they need is not a good example. They need several therapists on call to deal with all of their shit. But you are one to talk, You broke a therapist by just talking about your guilt from your parents death.”

“To be fair I didn't break her, she just decided to take a break from psychology after me. Besides, I'm not setting an example for Dick or Jason.”

“Wait, you got another kid, when I said that you have an adopting problem, I was joking. Where do you keep getting all of these kids, one would think that you're stealing them.” Tony said jokingly, “You're not stealing kids, are you?”

“I mean, I got Richard from the circus, Jason was trying to jack the wheels off my car, and Cassandra was walking around in china.” Bruce spoke, his tone serious while the others looked upon him hoping he was joking.

“Wow Brix, you finally choose a non dangerous kid,” Tony said 

“First, Cassandra could probably beat up all of of us and, secondly don't call me Brix”

“Oh, so only french models can call you a nickname and not your oldest friend, protorities¨”

“You’re not my oldest friend, my oldest friend is the bats at my house.”

Tony’s jaw dropped and he looked offended, “First of all there are so many things wrong with that sentence, second your home isn't a house, it's god damn mansion, and thirdly I met you at your parent's fundraiser thing for cancer in March maybe, and you fell down the well and into the cave like what, may. Look all I remember was that I met you first.” 

Tony stopped for a second and then had a look on his face like he just started his midlife crisis. “When I first met you, I never thought that I would one day try and prove that I've had a longer friendship with you than bats. Yet here I am. I want to be disappointed but I'm not.” 

Looking at Clint's rather confused face, Bruce said “Maybe I should just leave now that I've confused your friend enough.”

Bruce walked to the elevator with the eyes of Clint on his back and Tony sighing. 

As the doors close, Bruce flippantly says “Natasha, Dick wants me to remind you to keep sending him postcards wherever you go somewhere.”

Natasha yells back, “Will do!”

Clint turns toward the living area that held both Steve and Natasha still watching the news looking unbothered by the conversation, with a look of pure betrayal.

“How the hell do you know him?” Clint nearly screams.

“Keep it down Barton, I'm watching the news here.” She says.

“Yeah, keep it down Clint” Steve agrees.

"Stop groveling, Rogers," Clint whines.

Steve turns his head and fixes Clint with serious eyes, “I'm just trying to gain favor with our one day overlord.”

“As you should,” Natasha says with a satisfied look.

As the conversation goes on in the living room, Tony looks to the ceiling and says, “I'm going back to the lab, I apparently have another welcome to the Insane Wayne Family gift to make.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
